Collaboration
by LavenderHaze
Summary: In a world full of celebrities, normality is out of the question. Take Vinatge Elegance for example. All they wanted was the normal teen stuff, like love and privacy. But it seems only their first wish can be granted when they meet Iron Sand. xGaaSakux


**Summary:** In a world full of celebrities, normality is out of the question. Take Vinatge Elegance for example. All they've ever wanted was the normal teen stuff: Finding love, sufficient privacy… But it seems only their first wish can be granted. xGaaSakux

**Anyways, this is yet another story that just popped up in my head. I'm hoping it gets a lot of reviews, since I liked the idea of the celebrities and such and I want to show how famous people are just regular and they're not all made up to be and such. And also, I'd like to get a message across from this story that true love can be found anywhere, anytime, any place, whether you're an ordinary teen or aging senior. You could find it at a busy subway station, or at a formal restaurant when the waiter accidentally spills a glass of champagne on your exspensive Calvin Klein dress.**

**So... With that being said... Let's commence the story-telling! Remember, R&R!**

---  
**Chapter 1: Beyond Confusion  
**---

Sakura awoke to the soothing smell of lemongrass and jasmine tea potpourri from her polished mahogany nightstand. A smoky sunlight streamed in onto her face, cast between the off-white blinds on her window and seeping through the translucent periwinkle drapes. Digging her way out of her luxurious crimson duvet, the pinkette stretched like a great cat, her pink hair rustled from last night's restless sleep.

"What time is it?" Her voice came out groggy, still intoxicated with laziness. The black alarm clock read 6:00 A.M. This wasn't the earliest she's woken up before.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Sakura called softly, rubbing her bloodshot eyes and collapsing back onto her soft, down pillows.

"It's Hinata, Sakura-chan. Remember, w-we have a concert today..." Her friend's light, airy voice drifted in from behind the cherry wood doors, a slight harshness imbedded in the tone.

Crap.

That got Sakura bolting up towards the bathroom, grabbing the outfit she had laid out on her desk the night before. Switching on the shower, she waited patiently until the water turned to a nice, warm temperature, then stripped and stepped in herself. Goosebumps formed on her skin, then slowly faded away as she got used to the steam surrounding her and the constant padding of water on her bare back.

This was how she lived everyday. She resided in a beautiful four-story mansion in Konahagakure, with her fellow rockstar friends. If you asked her, they all led a pretty screwed up life. Barely any privacy, pesky paparazzi, wild, out-of-hand fans, and billions of clubs trying to book them for a night of singing just to promote their business.

Sighing, Sakura grabbed her Pantene shampoo bottle and proceeded to comb the milky white soap through her hair,wincing as the tangles snagged at her roots.

Everything happened so fast, it was like a blur. Sakura wasn't sure if she should believe it or not. One minute, she was playing in her own garage, with all her friends - together, they were Vintage Elegance - and the next, she's living the life of a famous rockstar, boarding in a huge mansion with companions and no parents (they lived back in their old homes).

"SAKURA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON!" Dammit. Ino's harsh, bossy tone barked, destroying Sakura's quite peaceful mood. Eh... She needed a reality check anyway.

"COMING!" Sakura quickly rinsed off her hair and snatched the conditioner, bracing herself for another round of Ino's scoldings. This was a daily routine. Let's just say that Sakura had problems waking up in the morning...

-----

Sakura sat in a dressing room, earlobes adorned with dangling, black lightning earrings. They felt lightweight and didn't sag like some of her other metal earrings did.

"So... Are you nervous?" Her faithful stylist, Katara, smiled, straightening out a fistful of Sakura's pink hair.

"Not really. I have been doing this for quite a while now..." Sakura examined herself in the mirror, almost doing a doubletake.

Katara was indeed, a professional stylist, with the skills to prove it. Everytime she did something to her clients, they came out looking fabulous, a necessity for the aspiring starlet. Sakura squinted at herself again, taking in the breathtaking sight of her layered hair, thick, black liner, navy blue mascara, and smoky, smudged gray eyeshadow. Despite the fact she only had heavy makeup around her eyes and slick of long-lasting chapstick, Sakura's look screamed 'edgy' all over.

"Ok, you're done! Go get 'em, tiger!" Katara chuckled to herself, stepping back to take pride in her work.

"Thanks, Kat! It looks totally amazing, as usual! See you after the concert!" Sakura grabbed her black leather jacket from off of a plush, red seat and brushed out the wrinkles in her vintage-washed denim mini.

"Oi, Sakura! Over here!" Tenten waved her friend over to the lounge backstage.

"Yeah?" Sakura played with the folds at the bottom of her black pinstriped vest, which fit snugly over her short-sleeved white oxford.

"We've got five minutes break before the show and I think it's time we jam in some last minute practice." Tenten tuned her bright red guitar like the expert she was, strumming a few chords afterwards.

"GUYS! No practice! We've got a tight schedule and we need to start the show a bit early!" Their manager, Sokka, bounded over, a brown clipboard clutched underneath his arm. His 'wolf's tail,' as he called it, bounced up and down with every frantic step he took. "No get out there!"

Sakura swallowed, heart racing in her chest. This was how it was everytime before a performance. She would get sweaty palms and a fluttering feeling in her stomach, which was quite unwanted. Here she went...

"Good morning, Konaha! WHATSUP?!" Sakura jogged out from behind the backstage curtains, out of her hiding, and into the bright, blazing white spotlights, which shone like the sun upon the stage. A crowd of thousands fit inside the stadium, signaling a full house. Cold fog to cool off the performers drifted in from smoke machines, giving the whole place an eerie effect.

The only reply Sakura got from the fans was an uproarious cheering and applauding.

"Our first song today is Faded!" Sakura stood in front of the black microphone, hands grasping it as she yelled.

Her friends behind her gave the crowd all a thumbs up. With that note, Tenten started to play the chords on her guitar, the sounds reverberating off the walls of the stadium. Ino soon joined in on her drums, setting up the beat for Hinata's bass guitar.

_You moved out that day  
Leaving me in the wake  
Of the dark  
Left on your favorite chair  
Was the scent of your clothes  
Still fresh in my mind_

Sakura's voice came out in a strong, steady tone, smooth like the strum of the bass, loud like the drums, and edgy like the chords played on the electric guitar. Together, they made up Vintage Elegance. And together, they were like musical angels of rock, adding the spice to Konoha's culture.

_And it's not like the snow  
To come this late  
It's not like you  
To be afraid_

From here on, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten joined in as backup, their voices like an echo of Sakura's - just as sweet, but yet strong.

_Faded away underneath my bed  
Memories of you, tucked inside my head  
Like the times when you held me close  
Torn apart from the rest of the world _

Faded into the blue  
Stars crying for you  
Only now will I fall into the river  
Weeping for lost souls 

Now came the instrumentals. But before Sakura moved onto the second verse, she looked behind at her friends, and shot them a genuine smile, beads of perspiration dripping down the side of her head.

_The day you left was hell  
Angel's calling for help  
Part of you sunk into flames  
And half of me burned with your games_

_And it's not like the sun  
To stay out this late  
It's not like you  
To be afraid_

_Faded away underneath my bed  
Memories of you, tucked inside my head  
Like the times when you held me close  
Torn apart from the rest of the world _

Faded into the blue  
Stars crying for you  
Only now will I fall into the river  
Weeping for lost souls 

Sakura tapped her foot to the beat, looking down at the smoke-covered ground. All the fans out there were awe-struck, but still screaming for more. She could barely make out some people softly singing the lyrics to themselves while waving glowing sticks in the air and flashing signs of encouragement.

_We burst into the night  
Not knowing our defenses would fall  
Took that chance and met  
At that last rendezvous_

_Faded away...  
Journals tucked in...  
No one to say...  
Ok it is..._

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino proceeded in singing the chorus, while Sakura's voice rung out as lead, overpowering the background.

_Oh, yeah!  
Faded away, underneath  
Like the sun turns into the moon_

_Faded away...  
Yeah...  
Faded away like my memories...  
Like my soul_

The crowd went wild upon the last strums of Hinata's bass. Their screams were unbelievable. Sometimes, Sakura found it hard to believe their band was this popular. I mean, she knew she was good, but she never expected that they'd be such a hit. Ah... The music business was embraced my many these days...

-----

"Woo!" Ino collapsed onto the couch backstage, her arms sore from all the drumming and her hair matted to her head, wet from all the sweat. "That felt great, guys!"

"I know! Did you hear that crowd?" Sakura's emerald eyes twinkled in delight, her throat dry and tired.

"Ugh... My hands feel like they're gonna fall off!" Tenten groaned, despite the smile on her face.

"B-But... It was worth it," Hinata finished for her friend, dark blue bangs hiding her pearly white eyes.

"HELLOOO!!! Guys! Get your lazy butts over here this instant!" There was Sokka again, screaming at the top of his lungs. Harsh, commanding exclamations were what normally came out of that big mouth of his. But then again, all the members of Vintage Elegance thought of him as a part of their family - like a big brother of 24 years old. Funny. He just got out of college.

"What, Sokka-kun?" Hinata looked perturbed.

"You did a good job, but I just got a call from Zuko. And another from Aang a few minutes earlier! They suggested a deal, albeit a very interesting one, and it's up to you guys to see if you want to accept or not. But I'm just saying, this could be a real boost to your careers!" Sokka beamed.

"SPILL! What is it?!" Ino's eyes bugged out like dinner plates.

"Welll... Aang suggested we have a collaboration with the band that Zuko, my buddy, is managing!" Sokka's cheesy smile spread even wider across his tan face.

"A collaboration? Which band is it?" Sakura was intruiged, she had to admit.

"It's that one heavy metal band - Iron Sand."

"Iron Sand, eh?" Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Weren't they the ones that sung Rose of Death? I loved that song!"

"Huh... Yeah. This would be a good opportunity..." Ino put on her thinking face.

"I-I saw we accept." Hinata shrugged.

"I'm totally in!" Sakura perked up immediately. "Who knows? Maybe we could become good friends and have more collaborations! We're both pretty popular bands around here."

"Eh... But I think they're more famous in Suna too..." Tenten shook her head. "Whereas we are mainly famous in Konoha and Oto."

"Does this matter?! ZUKO AND I ARE MEETING AGAIN!" Sokka was doing his victory dance and being his plain, goofy self again. That is, until his sister, Katara (the stylist!) came over and bopped him upside the head.

This sent Vintage Elegance into a fit of giggles. Typical sister-brother bonding, huh?

-----  
**GUYS! How was that chapter? I sincerely hope it's ok... R&R! Oh, and I promise things will get better here... xD**

**P.S. R&R!**

**P.P.S. R&R!**

**P.P.P.S. Ok, that is getting so old, but seriously, reviews are motivation! And motivation means faster updates! Keep that in mind, my fellow readers! Ku ku ku ku ku...**


End file.
